The present invention relates to cookware, and more specifically to covered cookware such as, for example, pots, pans and casseroles.
Cookware includes various general categories including, as mentioned above, pots, pans and casserole dishes. Pots typically include relatively deep vessels or containers, while pans are relatively shallow. Casserole dishes may be have a wide variety of depths. Cookware may also include a cover to enclose the vessel.
The typical cover is designed to form a seal between the cover and the underlying vessel. Once the seal is formed, the heat supplied to the vessel may be reduced to save energy, while proper cooking continues due to the internal pressure in the vessel.
During cooking, moisture typically condenses on the interior of the cookware cover. In the case of covers formed of transparent material, such as glass, the condensation typically blocks or impairs the users view of the food items retained in the cooking vessel.
Many covers include handles used to facilitate the user lifting and replacing the cover. Typical handles are located close to the cover thereby creating an opportunity for the user's hand to contact a hot cover when grasping the handle, and exposing the user to the risk of a burn.